


Dex Takes Control

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Dex uses his powers to get his revenge on the women of the Marvel Universe after he is rejected from joining the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly pretty hard-core. I'm talking Dex being rough, and of course his ''partner' is long and he has multiple LARGE loads.  
> This is a warning if you aren't into domination, slight abuse. I know it says rape/non con, but obviously having said its a master and slave story, that it involves the women giving consent.
> 
> I don't normally do this type of stuff but I'm trying it out.  
> Like I said, if you aren't into this stuff, don't read.

Dex Graham was setting his plan into motion. He had secured a meeting with the enticing Emma Frost. A telepath from the X-Men and the first and very essential part of his plan. He sat in the penthouse of his 50 story home, and he watched the security cameras as she walked into the building and to the elevators. She went up to the penthouse floor, and knocked on his door. 

"Come in." He said, barely hiding his grin.

And in she came, looking gorgeous as she walked in. Her clothes showed off her curves well as Dex indicated a seat for her to sit in. 

"Please sit Emma." He said.

"It's Ms. Frost." She said as she took the seat across the desk. 

Inwardly, Dex knew she would pay for that. 

"Well Ms. Frost. I'm sure you know why you're here." He said.

"Frost Enterprises has been buying up 22% of your father's stock and we are looking to buy it all." Her eyes concentrated as she tried to use her telepathy to get Dex to sign the paper to give over his billion dollar company and she was surprised to feel something blocking her.

Dex, noticing her surprised face, smirked and said, "Oh that would be the psionic neural dampener. Can't have you make me do anything stupid." He said and he pressed the button on his desk to the receptionist. 

"Marley, would you please bring in some wine. Two glasses please." He said and minutes later, Marley walked and nodded to him as she walked in. 

Emma's drink was spiked with a small roofie to knock out the blonde vixen for several minutes. Dex took his drink and Marley left, locking the doors behind her. He and Emma promptly took a sip of their drinks. Dex licked his lips as he set his glass down and Emma looked at him, before her eyes rolled into her head and she fell from her seat, the glass crashing onto the floor. 

Dex quickly got up and moved around to Emma, pulling her to the middle of the floor and quickly undid the belt and threw off her jacket, revealing a white corset underneath. He smiled to himself as he quickly grabbed the handcuffs from his desk and unbuckled his own pants and pulled out his 8 inch hard cock. Dex handcuffed her wrists together behind her back and rolled her on her back. He dropped down on her body, his cock resting between her two large round tits. 

He pressed his head against her lips, pushing in slightly so her lips parted and took it in. Slowly he gripped his cock and slapped it against her blue lips several times, against her cheek too and she woke up seconds later. 

Her eyes looked at him and widened when she saw what he was doing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. I demand you release me at on-" She screamed but was cut off by a slap on her cheek from Dex's hand.

"You don't make demands anymore. I am your master and you are my slave. Your body will be my plaything, my toy for when I am bored. In return for your submission, I'll give you rapture beyond your comprehension." He said as his hands grabbed the top of her corset and ripped them open, revealing her large tits. 

"You're insane. Get the hell off me. Do you know who the hell I a-" She said but was cut off by another slap.

"You're are a tease. You use your powers to get what you want. What you are... is my slave." He said as he grabbed her tits, moving them around.

"No. No. Stop!!" She cried

Dex grinned as he slid his cock between her tits, sliding back and forth and squeezing his cock between them. 

"Your mind is weak. Your willpower is meaningless. You're nothing but a dumb whore."  
His fingers turned to pinch her hard nipples, making her body horny. She was so pissed that her body was going against her, and she let out a moan.

"Oh you like that. Let's go. Cum for me Emma." He said.

"N-No! NOO! I Can't-- Auhh-Auhh. Fuh-Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck I'm cumming." She cried out as her body betrayed her and her pussy clenched tightly, leaking her sweet nectar. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes Take It!" He said as he felt his cock pulse and he thrusted forward and showered Emma's face with his creamy sticky cum. It shot out and hit her lips, cheeks, neck, nose and chin. She opened her mouth to shout and the cum on her lips fell into her mouth as more of it latched onto her skin. Slowly the cum went down her throat and Emma's eyes glossed over for several seconds before turning back to their normal color and her whole demeanor changed.

Dex smiled as he knew she was his now. He lifted his hips up and plunged his cock into her mouth, pumping more cum into her mouth. 

"Take it all you slut." He muttered as Emma's mouth filled with his sticky cum, filling it with so much that she couldn't keep it in and it leaked out of her mouth down her chin, and he kept cumming into her mouth until he had finished. 

Her face, was practically covered in his white cum. It was all over her cheeks, on her nose and one rope of thick jizz covered her eye, while some was in her blonde hair. He pulled his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop and smiled again.

"Tell me what you feel Emma." He said.

Emma was at a loss for words for a few seconds, and she swallowed the cum in her mouth before saying,

"It's unbelievable. I never could've imagined this. I need more. My body is... It's never felt this way. It's so wrong, but so fucking good. You're fucking amazing."

"I am that. And I'm your master too." Dex said as he stood up and rested against the back of the chair Emma had been sitting on. 

Emma slowly sat up and looked at Dex and he examined his work. The blonde mutant was reduced to nothing but his personal cumslut.

"You belong to me. You are my property. Do you understand?" He said.

"Yes Master." She said.

His hard cock dripped with his cum as it pointed out, still hard and he slowly moved, to sit in his seat behind his desk.  
"Then come over here and suck your Master's dick." he said and Emma swiftly moved to her knees under the desk and opened her mouth as Dex rolled forward and promptly filled her mouth with his cock.

Emma sucked his dick, bobbing her head back and forth and she pulled her head off. 

"Master... How did you do it?" She asked. 

"It's not your place to ask me that. Now suck me off. Just do what I say. You think your girlfriends in the X-Men can do a better job of resisting me than you did. Jean? Psylocke? No. They'll share your fate, all of them will." He said as he plunged his dick into her mouth.

Emma quickly worked her tongue on his cock, doing as she was told. 

"That's good. Suck it deeper. Take it down your throat." He said, urging her on.

Emma took in Dex's cock, making noises like "mmm. gegh. mmm. sssh. slurpp shulk sheg. Gkkk." 

"Deeper. All the way down." Dex said as he grabbed her blond hair and pulled her head up on his lap and forced it down. 

"Choke on it bitch. Pleasure me. Yes Yes Yes Yes." He said as he thrusted upwards into her mouth, making Emma make noises like,"Gggakk Gakk gakk Hakk hakk."

"Good job slut." His hand moved off her head and she brought her head up and went back down, bobbing her head on his cock. 

"You're an amazing cocksucker Emma. I knew you would be. You were a slut long before I met you. And now... You're my slut." He said as his hands pushed down Emma's head by her head and his head fell back, eyes closed.

"Fuck that's excellent. Yesssss. Ahhh." He moaned as he came into her mouth, filling it up until she could keep it all in and she pulled her head off, and for the second time that day, she got another facial as she sat there. His cum coated her face as if it was another layer of white paint. 

He rolled back and relaxed in his chair, as he finished plastered Emma's face and tits with his cum, and more cum dripped down to her tits, stomach, and thighs.

Emma's head fell back with her eyes closed as she felt the feeling of his cum on her face and body and the taste and warmth of it sliding down her throat. 

"Do you want the rest of me Master? If you think my mouth is amazing, wait till you fuck me." Emma asked as she looked at him.

"Later slut. I need to think for a while. Go to the room next door and clean yourself up. Shower and I'll call if I feel the need for you again." Dex said as he sipped his glass of wine.

Emma crawled out from under his desk and went to the room he'd pointed at, and disappeared inside.

Dex, meanwhile was sitting back and thinking of her punishment for her snarky remark earlier. Then his thoughts changed to the next part of his plan, the sexy telepath Psylocke. Taking her would be easy enough, and then he'd have Emma and Psylocke bring him the sexy Jean Grey. He was going to have fun with her but she wasn't who he wanted, what he wanted was the Phoenix. That was the first phase of his plan, with three strong mutants with telepathy, the next phases of his plan would surely be in motion. 

He quickly got his clothes together and hit the button to call Marley, and told her to send the next client in. 

Meanwhile, Emma was fingering her cunt in the bath. Her legs were on the edge of the tub and she was slamming two of her well manicured fingers in and out of her wet cunt, while her other fingers were dragged across her face and body, collecting the cum on her face and body and bringing it to her mouth to enjoy.


	2. Pyslocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex continues with his plan, adding the sexy mutant Psylocke to his harem.

Dex waited for Emma in his penthouse, he was looking at the glass screen behind him his desk. To those below and in the surrounding buildings it was just a glass window, but inside the room, it was a screen that was portraying several things. The main thing he was focusing on was the image of the mutant Psylocke in front of him. 

He turned to see Emma walking out of her room. She was wearing a white bra and matching colored panties that he had told her to wear and she walked up to him. 

"Master, is it time for you to further your agenda?" She asked and Dex turned back to the screen.

He'd told Emma his plans a couple of days after he had taken her. He grinned as his hand swiped across the screen, turning off to a normal glass window. He sat down in his leather chair, shivering slightly as his back touched the cold leather. He was only wearing his underwear

"Yes it is." He said as he turned to his desk to grab the Cerebro Sensors to help Emma with her task.

"These will help amplify your powers so you will have the ability to find Psylocke like Cerebro finds mutants." He told her, Emma took the wires from his hand and she attached them to her head and used her powers. Instantly she felt the power from the sensors work, giving her mind an extra boost and she searched for Betsy who was sleeping in the Xavier Mansion. 

"I have her Master." She told him.

"Good. Now I want you to merge with her. Become her." He said and he watched as Emma's body convulsed over, and she screamed before sitting up, eyes clothes and still. 

"It's done Master. What now?" She asked.

"Now put me in there." He said and her hand reached out and touched her knee, and Dex froze. His mind went blank before waking up in Psylocke's room. 

"Good work Emma. Remind me to give you a gift for your hard work later." He thought and he felt Emma acknowledge him.

Betsy had woken up, hearing his psychic message and she rolled out of bed, in her hand was one of her telekenetic katanas. It flickered several times before going out, like a bulb running out of light and Psylocke looked at her hand confused. 

"Your powers are nothing to me. You can't fight me nor can you hurt me." He said as he lunged at her. He pinned her down on her bed, "Make us both naked Emma." He thought and she did it, Psylocke gasped as she felt her body suddenly become naked under his own naked body. 

She tried to fight him using her ninja training but it was useless too. "You aren't listening. I've negated your powers and your ninja training, there's nothing you can do to stop this or me." He smiled as he pinned her wrists together with one hand while his other hand moved between her legs, rubbing her pussy.

"Go to hell!" She said.

"I don't think so." He replied as he slammed a finger inside her, finger fucking her until she had an orgasm that made her mind buzz.

He shifted over and aimed his cock for her wet cunt, and dropped his hips. His hands moved to her round tits. Her and Emma both had amazing large tits and he grabbed them, moving them all around as he pumped his hips into her body.

He rolled over as his hands wrapped under her ass, and he stood up, picking up her body and dropping it on his cock repeatedly. He was strong enough to lift and drop her body with one hand, and he used the other to grab her hair and pull it so her face was facing his.

"I want to look you in the eyes when I cum inside you." He said as he bit her nipples and plunged his hips into her.

"AANNNNHHH" Psylocke moaned as she felt Dex's cock pulse inside her cunt, and then she felt the warm sticky white cum fill up her pussy, coating her walls like paint. He kept cumming until Psylocke's pussy couldn't keep it in and his cum dripped down his cock and her thighs. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top, shooting his cum on her face and he quickly placed his cock in her mouth, and fed her his cum. Slowly he pulled out and moved back. Psylocke's eyes glossed over, just as Emma had, and returned to their normal color. She sat up, his cum still leaking out of her pussy and dripping down her face. 

"How does it feel slut." He asked.

Psylocke surprised him, still fighting him a bit. "Fuck off." She said, her mind a buzz as she tried to fight Dex but the cum was taking over.

"Oh you'll pay for that. Stick your ass up in the air bitch" He said, she felt her body betray her mind as it did what he said, rolling over and on her hands and knees.

He moved onto the bed, his hands grabbed her hair and he pulled her hair as he thrusted his hips forward into her ass, making her scream.  
"Oh god FUUUCCKK!" She screamed as he repeatedly fucked her ass, holding nothing back and he came in her ass, filling it up until her ass couldn't take any more and his cum spilled out, down her thighs and down his cock. 

"Cum for me." He whispered and she did just that minutes later. He pulled out and told her to clean his cock off as he sat back against her pillows. She slowly turned, her body and mind now his and took his cock in her mouth, slurping it with her tongue. She could taste his cum and her own cum as she mixed it around in her mouth, the cum on her face and chin hung on her face, mixing with her saliva as she deepthroated his magnificent cock, gurgling and gagging on it.

"Each night, I'll make sure to visit you. And each night I'll take you as my slave again and again." He said.

Slowly, she sucked his tip before pulling back and opening her mouth. His cock shot the first strand of cum on her cheek, the next couple in her mouth and more hit her other cheek and her nose, her chin and back into her mouth. She brought her face closer to Dex's cock, and he continued cumming, this time hitting her chin and dripping onto her tits and stomach. 

She gagged on the sticky creamy jizz as it slowly made its way down her throat and Dex finished painting her skin, she closed her eyes as she rubbed her cum covered lips against the tip of his cock. 

Emma quickly pulled him out and Dex appeared back in his chair, sweaty and his cock still dripping with some cum. Psylocke was still in her room, her body hot as she slowly licked her body clean and fell back in the bed. 

She was going to go to Dex tomorrow, but that night, all she could think of was Dex ravishing every hole, using her as a cum-bucket. 

Dex, meanwhile, was a little hazy as he felt himself regain control of his mind and he pointed for Emma to come to him. 

"Come here and taste Psylocke's juices." He said, she dropped to her knees and the blonde quickly put her mouth to work, engulfing his meat in her wet mouth. She was naked, and he had noticed that when he had gone into her mind, she was still wearing the white bra and panties. 

He looked over and saw them laying on the floor and he realized she'd been touching herself while he took Psylocke. That was another thing he was going to punish her for he thought as he quickly felt his cock pulse several times, and he yanked her head off and came all over her face, plastering her hair, cheeks, lips, and chin and his jizz dribbled down onto her body. 

"Now go to your room and go to sleep like that." He said as he turned to the screen, swiping his hand across it and up came a picture of Jean Grey, the final part of Phase 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly pretty hard-core. I'm talking Dex being rough, and of course his ''partner' is long and he has multiple LARGE loads.  
> This is a warning if you aren't into domination, slight abuse. I know it says rape/non con, but obviously having said its a master and slave story, that it involves the women giving consent.
> 
> I don't normally do this type of stuff but I'm trying it out.  
> Like I said, if you aren't into this stuff, don't read.


End file.
